


To Me, You Are Perfect

by nicaha23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Graphics, Holidays, Inspired by a Movie, Love Actually AU, My First AO3 Post, OK., Picspam, SO not a writer, Steve/Darcy Christmas Fic 2016, hence the random drabble to go along with the picspam, oh my gawd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicaha23/pseuds/nicaha23
Summary: "With any luck, by next year, I'll be with you"Picspam and drabble based on Love Actually.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to the lovely emma98! I hope you like this; I know it veers a little off of your initial prompts, but you said you wanted fluffy and wintery ("I'm cool with any kind of cute, floofy, holiday themed story"), so I hope you like it! :)

 

 

“Hey! What are you doi...”

“...”

“Jane, it’s just some carolers... keep sciencing.”

* * *

“Steve! Steve, wait!”

“Darce...”

“Did you mean it?”

“I meant every single word.”

“I don’t think you’re gonna have to wait for this time next year. I think you’re kind of perfect too. An ‘adorably awkward troll of epic proportions’ perfect, but that’s my perfect.”

“Darce, are you serious?”

“No. Not at all.”

“You’re my ‘ridiculously sarcastic and gorgeous dame' and that’s my perfect.”

“I know.”

“Happy holidays, Darce.”

“Happy holidays, indeed, Steven Grant.”

* * *

 

_[View on Tumblr](http://romanoffsbite.tumblr.com/post/154897433621/hey-what-are-you-doi-jane-its-just) _


End file.
